Mending Friendship
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place in Wordgirl final episode, Rhyme and Reason, Sasuke gives Violet a lecture on not to give up Becky just because she found out she is Wordgirl. After the trouble is over, they realized they have a lot in common than they thought would have.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe what I'm seeing yesterday.

Now this girl named Violet Heaslip knows the truth about her best friend Becky Botsford: she is Wordgirl. Next thing I saw is that their friendship is over from that as Violet has been lied to this whole as best friends don't ever lie to each other because they don't have to.

Come to think of it, my case with Naruto is much more complicated than that. I thought back on what happened during the Chunin Exams where I fought against Gaara outside the stadium. I lost, and Naruto saved me. If that wasn't enough, I lost to the object of my revenge once again, and that is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Have I truly become stronger?

That's not the important issue right now.

As I saw Becky, aka Wordgirl, on the swings with her money sidekick, Bob, or is it Captain Huggyface with Violet on the seesaw all by herself, I wondered if my friendship with Naruto is parallel to their case. Like Violet, I was being lied to because that knucklehead didn't try telling me of how his training with Jiraiya went. We excel on forms of art. We have contrasting personalities whereas she's nice and I'm not. Also, she has a tenuous grasp on reality while I have a strong grasp on reality. She's fun, while I'm serious.

Even so, I feel like Violet and I have a lot in common than what we each other think of.

"Sad, huh?" I glared at the Narrator.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. "I've been watching this since yesterday. I can tell this is not so different from my case with Naruto."

As I watched...

"You know what, this is ridiculous," Becky got up from the swing and looking firm. "Sure I'm Wordgirl, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still me, and Violet is still my friend, my best friend. I'll just talk to her. I'm positive we can resolve this."

"It will never work like that," I said the statement with disdain and arms crossed about her plan.

"Why do you think of that?" the Narrator asked me.

"You'll see."

Suddenly, that exposition guy came sitting onto the seesaw where Violet is. That guy is getting on my nerves; first, he went saying some trouble that I'm not interested at in my apartment when he asked if this is the police station, then he did the same thing while I'm studying on this tree I'm standing.

What could that guy want this time?

"Help!" he cried. "There's a girl I don't recognize, and she's wrecking stuff! Wait, is this the police station?"

This can't get any worse.

"No, this is a playground of deception and betrayal," Violet replied softly while she gave a glare on her former friend.

If she sees Becky as this, I see Naruto as deception and betrayal as well. That loser doesn't even try telling me how he becomes more stronger than me, and that just makes me jealous if losing to Itachi again was not enough.

"So much for her attempt in talking to her," I said about the result. "This is why her attempt will not work as she caused all this."

"Wow, Sasuke, you may be a jerk, but you're right about stuff like this," the Narrator is amazed by this.

"She needs a real talking to from someone who has the same experience, and I'll be the one to do that, but first..."

"The police station is over there," Violet talked to that annoying guy as she pointed from behind her for directions where the police station is.

"Oh, okay," the exposition guy said happily before screaming for help and jumping away from the seesaw.

What's wrong with that guy? Can't he even read a map or something?

As soon as Becky and Bob disappeared from the swings by the time Violet tried looking, it's time I make my move.

I approached her from behind.

"Violet..." I started.

"Huh?" she tries turning around but I knocked her out first.

Once that is done, I tied her up to a tree with some wires. As soon as she wakes up...

"Huh?" she discovered she is tied up and struggled to escape.

"About time you woke up," I said with no emotion while holding the wire to keep her in place.

"Hey, aren't you that new guy here? You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied calmly. "I know who you are, Violet Heaslip."

"What's this all about?" she demanded while struggling.

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't want to sit still for a lecture, so I figured I had to pin you down," I stated unhappily. I took a deep breath before I started talking to her. "Let it go. You have to forget about breaking your friendship with that girl, Becky Botsford."

"What?" she asked angrily. I just knew she would immediately get angry at this topic.

"Believe me. In this work, I met a lot of girls who feel the way you do. Trust me, for those who follow the path of being friendless, it never ends well," I explained calmly. I expect her to reply back, but nothing. She's just glaring at me. "You'll only tear yourself apart. Now that you've given up being friends with that girl, now what? How will you live your life afterwards? Nothing. Emptiness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it? It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!" Violet yelled out.

"Take it easy. Just try to calm down."

"Maybe if I were to break your friendship with your best friend, the person has ever meant anything to you! Maybe then I'd listen to you because maybe then you'd have some idea how I feel!"

"Hmm, that's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid you're a little late to put that to the test," I said with a smile. "The friendship of the person you wanted me to break up with is already been broken."

As soon as she hears this statement, she looked a little shocked at this. This got her attention.

The truth is, I haven't done this before, despite the arguments we always have.

"I've been around longer than you have, kid. I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to be lied upon by the person you once called friend," I explained further as anger left Violet and comprehension sinks. She looked down, feeling guilty about her statement.

I continued.

"So, it looks like neither of us have a charmed life exactly, have we? Despite the fact we're good in arts, we're being left out by our respective best friends for their secrets they don't want to tell us. Still, we're not all that bad off," that got Violet's attention. "At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void."

As I looked at her, she understands who I had meant.

Becky.

For me, I thought of Naruto.

"Anyway, I do know how you feel," I decided to let her go from the wires. "With your artistic skill, this is one awesome power you have. What happened yesterday that caused this break up, it's not something to be used against the person to end your friendship with. I think, in your heart of hearts, you know what's it for. Okay, end of lecture. You decide if what I'm saying hits the mark or not."

With those words, I disappeared to leave Violet alone with her thoughts.

I'm just going to check out and see how Wordgirl is handling herself with that villain she is not familiar of causing chaos.

* * *

 **Author's Note: FYI, the version of Sasuke in this fanfic is before he went from good to bad. As in, with forehead protector on and it has no scratch. Look at him tying Violet into a tree with a wire and lecturing her on not to give up on Becky for not telling her she's Wordgirl; consider that ironic since he ended up in the same thing by Kakashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I watched how Wordgirl is handling herself with Rhyme and Reason now that they're best friends again, she is losing against the duo. I was watching this with a whole lot of people by sunset. I saw Violet is present to see this.

Looks like she thought about my lecture after all.

"Hey, Violet," I got her attention as I called for her and we went somewhere no one can see us talking. "If you're wondering about these two, the Narrator here will explain it to you."

And so I let the Narrator speak his exposition.

"Those two are Rhyme and Reason. Rhyme is the tall girl who has superpowers like super strength and ice breath, and she speaks in rhyme like poetry. Reason is the guy she's with, and he has no powers, but provides reasoning for Rhyme."

"Thanks for the detail," I said.

"Now I know what to do," Violet said with determination.

"So, you feel like helping the superhero that was your friend?" I asked with no emotion.

"Like you said, Sasuke, we have friends to help fill the void."

"Then, prove it."

As soon as she left the spot, I smiled at this. I watched seeing how the conclusion goes when she said not to freeze Becky because she might turned purple.

Just what is she saying?

Turns out Rhyme can't think of a word that rhymes with purple, and that she and Reason have been foiled and sent to jail.

All's well that ends well.

"So, uh... Thanks, Violet, for help," Wordgirl approached Violet nervously. Of course, I'm watching what they're doing without being seen by either of them.

"It's okay, Word...Beck... girl I know by two different names," she said with confusion. It looks she can't say her name, not when there's the police in their presence. I snickered at this part.

Girl I know by two different names?

Really?

It would be a surprise if I call Naruto as the boy I know by two idiotic nicknames.

It looks like Wordgirl has to find a place where they can talk without being seen by anyone else so she grabs her and flies away. However, I'm going to watch them how they would go on with each other in life. Good thing I activated my Sharingan to detect where they're going. I went to the rooftop where she takes her former friend to have their talk. I turned off my Sharingan and I leaned on by the door so I can evaluate this.

"So, uh, why'd you come?" she asked.

Before Violet can answer, she saw me from behind the superhero's back, so I gave a gesture to get her to keep quiet about my presence while I watch this talk.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess because now that I know it's you, I couldn't just sit back and watch you get hurt."

"Violet Heaslip," Wordgirl takes off her helmet. The truth is, I don't care who that girl is under that helmet. "Under this costume, it's just me. I'm still the same girl who can sit and talk and laugh with you for hours. I'm still just Becky Botsford."

"But you're also much more. You're Wordgirl."

Come to think of it, I think Naruto is also much more. Back at the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, his eyes turned from blue to red when he defended me from Orochimaru. What does that mean? Is he a monster or something?

Either way, I'm willing to find out what that knucklehead loser is also much more for.

As soon as Violet is about to exit the building, I managed to hide on the other side to hear this conversation.

"Oh, I know," Becky, or Wordgirl, begged. I don't care who she is. "It's just... Can we please just go back to being friends again? Please!"

"I... I don't know. I have think about it," Violet has left the building.

As she left, Becky is in tears and slumps on the ground. I felt tears coming out of my eyes when I looked at this moment. I don't know why. Must be because of how much Naruto means to me even if we act like rivals to each other. It's because he's also my closest friend, my best friend. Anyway, I wiped off my tears as I jumped off the building below without her noticing of how safe I landed.

Then I met Violet as soon as she went outside.

"If you still need time, Violet, then be my guest," I told her with no emotion. "To tell you the truth, I don't care who that girl is under that helmet of hers. To think your friendship with that superhero has fallen apart because you learned just now who's under the mask."

"Sasuke, we have a lot in common, don't we?" she asked me. "More than what we thought of?"

"I think we sure did," I replied before trying to walk away from the area.

"Sasuke, wait," she called for me and I stopped walking. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me a lecture on what it feels like not to have any friends," was her reply.

I nodded at this as I walked away from the area to do more exploration of the city.

All I can hope is that my lecture and what happened just now could get her to regain her friendship with Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the school playground, it's the same as yesterday with Becky and Bob on the swings without Violet. She looks depressed, and I wonder if my lecture could get her former friend to reconsider.

"Oh, hello, girl I don't know," Violet showed up this time, but wait a minute. "My name is Violet. Is this swing taken?"

I'm confused to what's she doing. First, she calls Becky 'girl I know with two different names', and now 'girl I don't know'.

Is she acting like how before she met her?

Bob screeched happily by showing the third swing is not taken.

"Thank you, kind monkey sir," Violet happily sits on the swing.

"Uh, Violet, what are you doing?" Becky asked her with confusion.

"I'm asking the same thing," I muttered while I leaned on this tree I'm standing on so I can see their progress without being seen.

"Well, I just thought maybe it would be nice if you and I started over," was her reply.

I see...

Now I understand what she is doing.

Looks like she got my lecture after all.

"So, I'm Violet," she said happily, acting like before she met Becky. "What is your name?"

"I'm Becky!" the latter replied happily before she realized she's expecting her to reveal her secret. "Well, sometimes I fight crime as Wordgirl."

As I watched this...

"It's about time," I muttered. "What does it take for her to show her secret? Come to think of it, what does it take for that Number One Hyperactive Ninja to spill his secret on how is he trying to surpass me?"

"Well, you know Naruto," the Narrator spoke. "He's trying to get your approval."

"I just can't acknowledge his abilities because if I do, I feel like I'm not strong enough."

Back to Becky and Violet...

"Wow, that's some pretty amazing info you gave someone you just _meeeet_!" the latter cheered softly.

"What can I say?" the former gets off from her swing, also looking happy. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be best friends."

That's when they hug each other.

I sighed.

"Maybe there's a glimpse of friendship between Naruto and I just like those two girls even if we're rivals. Maybe I should try doing this 'starting over' thing with that knucklehead as soon as I returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Even if I don't care what training he has been through to become stronger than me, it's worth it."

"Are we really going to start our friendship over from the beginning?" Becky asked.

"Nah, people always said that at the movies, and I just wanted to see how it sounded," Violet replied happily.

Fair enough.

I like to see how it sounded when I try this on Naruto when I returned home. Just as those two girls are about to have their activity together, they saw a five-headed giant robot piloted by five villains. Violet allowed Becky to go into action as Wordgirl to stop this menace, but not Bob.

"Since you're coming clean, I'll take you a bath," she said while holding his arm.

"Hey, Violet," I called for her as I approached her, and she faced me. I smiled as I gave her a thumbs up. "Good job. I'm really proud of you."

"Why, thank you, Sasuke, for saying something like that," Violet is surprised that I smiled at her. She lets Bob go so that we can talk privately.

"That's all I needed for my mission back at the Hidden Leaf," I added.

"What's your mission?" she asked.

"To write an essay about how to rebuild a friendship, and this whole experience is my inspiration," I told her.

"I see... Well, good luck on trying to rebuild your friendship with your best friend," Violet wished me luck.

"Thank you for saying that. We have a lot in common..." I disappeared after saying this to her.

"Than what we each other think of," she finished my sentence.

As I returned to the Leaf, I hope I would surprise Naruto on what I have learned.


End file.
